


awkward silence

by lumark99



Series: 31 days of kpop soulmate prompts [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dumb Jisung, Fluff and Humor, Happy, M/M, Short & Sweet, Teen Romance, i love jilix so much, the softest duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumark99/pseuds/lumark99
Summary: 'New Boyfriend'Jisung gaped at the scrawl on his arm in shock and knew one thing for certain, today was going to be a bad day.





	awkward silence

**Author's Note:**

> uh just wanted to write this bc i love soulmate aus  
> this is going to be a series with of a bunch of different ships from differnt groups  
> unbetaed

_**Prompt: Each day, written on your arm is a particular event your soulmate will face today. (Examples: Promotion, family death, new pet, meeting soulmate…)** _

**_New Boyfriend_ **

Jisung gaped at the scrawl on his arm in shock and knew one thing for certain, today was going to be a bad day.

Jisung stared at his arm for a little bit longer before groaning and falling back into his bed, usually there would be something else written there like: ‘ _meet new friend_ ’, he could conclude his soulmate was a friendly person, or ‘ _get bad grade on test_ ’, his soulmate also appeared to be struggling with school but who was he to judge, but there was never anything too drastic like this.

Jisung frowned, he lived in a world where every single day, there would be a word, or multiple words, describing what event your soulmate would face that day, this usually didn’t affect him much but today was different.

Did this mean _his_ soulmate was going to date someone _else_? Someone that wasn’t him? He frowned at the thought. “Looks like I’m going to be alone forever,” he grumbled and squeezed his pillow tightly.

A couple of minutes pass and he slowly gets up and grudges to the bathroom, it was only eight o’clock and he already wanted this day to be over.

After taking a quick and refreshing shower and brushing his teeth successfully (he had slipped in the shower and accidentally put lotion instead of toothpaste on his toothbrush) he stood in front of his closet. Short or long sleeved shirt? He definitely didn’t want Chan and Changbin to see the writing on his arm, he shuddered at the thought, they’d never stop laughing at him. The only choice left was for him to wear the long-sleeved shirt, even though it was the middle of July and **extremely** hot outside.

He quickly changed and glanced at his clock, _shit_ . He only had five minutes left so that crosses off breakfast, he sighed dejectedly, he was going to have to skip out on Waffle Wednesday, he _loved_ Waffle Wednesday. Suddenly remembering that he had no time _so why was he just standing there_ , he ran to the kitchen, grabbed a banana, a random brown lunch bag and hurried out the door with a rushed “ _bye mom_ ”, trying to ignore the sweet and mouth-watering fragrance of waffles and syrup invading his scent.

He panted as he reached the bus stop and hopped onto the incoming bus quickly but he tripped on the last step and fell a little. His cheeks burned brightly as he slid into a seat and ignored the snickers of the other kids, instead opting to look at his arm. The phrase wasn’t visible over the sleeve of the white button down and he sighed in relief. The rest of the ride was thankfully uneventful.

He was in a sour mood as he stepped off the bus and he didn’t want to talk to anyone, but of course, the universe hates him so as he neared school he was suddenly rammed into by someone. The force sent him flying and he ended up on the ground a few feet away, how _mortifying_.

“Sorry! I’m really sorry about that,” A nice sounding deep voice mumbled in panic, “my friend pushed me and I accidentally ran into you and you fell to the ground and oh my god are you okay?!” Jisung squeezed his eyes shut and hissed, head hurt a little and his pride was wounded but otherwise, he was fine.

“I’m fine.” He replied coldly. The boy made a sound of hurt and Jisung immediately felt bad. “Could you... uh, help me up?”

“Of course!” The voice responded brightly, “Here just grab my hand!”

Jisung opened his eyes and looked up and holy fuck, the prettiest boy he had ever laid eyes on, and he’s friends with _Hwang Hyunjin_ , stood there waiting, a sheepish smile on their face and their hand outstretched.

He sat there, gaping widely, and admired the other boys fairy-like features, big doe eyes that were crinkled and shining with mirth, an adorable button nose, pretty lips that looked _oh so soft_ were currently stretched into a wide smile, showing off pearly white teeth. The sun was shining brightly behind him, illuminating his honey-like skin and there was a splash of freckles across his nose and what the fuck Jisung was _so_ in love.

“Aren’t you going to take my hand?” The boy let out a small laugh, it was captivating and Jisung wanted to hear more of it.

“Yes!” Jisung came back to his senses and grabbed the other boys adorably tiny hand and was helped up to his feet. He continued to stare at the other boy shamelessly. “How come your so pretty? You shouldn’t be allowed to be this pretty.” Jisung blurted out and he clamped his mouth shut immediately after, his cheeks red and his eyes wide. The boy looked stunned and flushed prettily before replying.

“I could say the same to you,” he looked at Jisung shyly, “you’re prettier than me though.” Jisung gasped dramatically in shock.

“How could the prettiest boy ever say that?! Everything about you is pretty, I’m positive your name is pretty too!” Jisung exclaimed, “I bet you have lots of people asking you out all the time!” The boy's eyes widened.

“Felix.”

“Huh?”

“My name is Felix.” Felix looked at him bashfully.

“That’s a pretty name.” There was an awkward silence.

“And I do have a lot of people ask me out,” Felix says timidly, “but the person I like hasn’t done it yet.” Jisung looks at him, eyebrows furrowed.

“What the fuck?” He frowned, “why haven’t they?” Felix gives him a small smile.

“I’ve never really talked to him until now,” the other boy looks at him expectantly but Jisung just shrugs.

“Huh, really?” he hums, “That’s probably why.” Felix looks at him, his expression unreadable and groans loudly.

“What happened?” Jisung asks worriedly.

“You-” Felix bursts into a fit of giggles, “you’re so dumb.”

“Huh?” Jisung was confused, did he say something wrong?

“It’s you,” Felix finally says after he stops laughing, “I like you.” Jisung froze. _Oh_.

“Oh.” He looks at Felix dumbly, “I see.” He doesn’t say anything for a while and Felix wilts.

“Never mind, that was random, you probably don’t like me, I’m sorry-”

“WAIT!” Jisung shouts, “I like you a lot, even though I just met you I feel like we’re connected.” He groaned at the cheesiness, “It’s just, I like you too.” Felix's face immediately brightens and he grabs Jisungs hand.

“Great!” He grins at Jisung, “So are we like boyfriends now?”

“Yeah,” Jisung gives Felix a small smile, “I would love to be your boyfriend.”

It’s not till later in the day, after Felix shows him what was written on his hand, which was the exact same phrase, does Jisung realize they’re soulmates.

“I can’t believe I’m soulmates with the prettiest boy ever.” He says solemnly and Felix groans.

“And I can’t believe I’m soulmates with the cheesiest boy ever but here we are.”

Jisung lets out a small ‘ _hey!_ ’ of protest before laughing, grabbing Felix's small hand and rubbing his thumb over the phrase.

Maybe this day wasn’t as bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, I hope you liked it bc there's going to be more-


End file.
